


Oeuf

by Raspoudy



Category: Manger, Métaphore - Fandom, Nourriture - Fandom, Oeuf - Fandom, Personnage caché, Repas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femme tueuse, Manger - Freeform, Passion, oeuf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Voici un très court texte dans lequel se cache une personnification. Mais de qui ?





	Oeuf

Elle plongea sa main dans la casserole et en sortit un oeuf brun, parfaitement calibré, légèrement moucheté de taches plus foncées. Elle l’installa dans le coquetier, puis se saisit de la petite cuillère. Celle-ci semblait lourde, malgré sa petite taille, et était couverte d’éraflures. Dans sa main, elle prit l’allure d’un marteau qu’elle abattit sur l’oeuf. Une première fois. La coquille se brisa alors au sommet, formant un cercle craquelé à l’endroit de l’impact. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l’observer avant d’asséner son deuxième coup. Puis le troisième. L’oeuf portait maintenant trois auréoles de fêlures. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour elle. Armée de sa cuillère, elle le martela de toutes parts, enchaîna les coups avec toujours plus de vigueur et d’avidité. Plus l’oeuf se brisait, s’affaissait, plus son enthousiasme semblait croître. Et quand enfin la coquille céda, et que le liquide épais et poisseux, se répandit sur l’assiette blanche, elle parut délivrée, apaisée. Avec le bout de la cuillère, elle ouvrit le petit corps en deux afin de se délecter de son contenu. Une fois son festin terminé, la coquille complètement vidée de sa substance après qu’elle eut raclé les bords, elle prit le petit squelette de miettes, et finit de l’écraser gentiment avec le dos de la cuillère.


End file.
